<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Artea Pedrazzini, Queen of Carloman by kio_kio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056326">Artea Pedrazzini, Queen of Carloman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kio_kio/pseuds/kio_kio'>kio_kio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Canon Era, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Genderswap, Honeymoon, M/M, Masturbation Mentioned, Multi, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Romantic Gwaine, Self-Esteem Issues, Soft Gwaine, meets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:47:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kio_kio/pseuds/kio_kio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No one had heard the country named "Carloman". However, all the papers looked correct, so they were let into the gates, but they were told to go straight to see the king. <br/>The king was suspicious. He kept most people out of the throne room, only his most trusted and just enough people to not make it look suspicious. His most trusted knights, Merlin, and himself. The rest of his knights at all entrances and exits, just in case. They may be a new enemy, or maybe a future ally. With Morgana still at large, it was always better safe than sorry.</p><p>The doors to the throne room had opened and 6 people walked in. </p><p>(Or: Arthur and Merlin meet their female counterparts from alternate realities. Sexy shenanigans may happen.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Gwen/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: Written out of boredom of being at home for the past few weeks. Please don't take any of this seriously. It's very crack, that for some reason kinda is turning into something with some plot.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No one had heard the country named "Carloman". However, all the papers looked correct, so they were let into the gates, but they were told to go straight to see the king. <br/>
The king was suspicious. He kept most people out of the throne room, only his most trusted and just enough people to not make it look suspicious. His most trusted knights, Merlin, and himself. The rest of his knights at all entrances and exits, just in case. They may be a new enemy, or maybe a future ally. With Morgana still at large, it was always better safe than sorry.</p><p>The doors to the throne room had opened and 6 people walked in. </p><p>At the very front, leading the group was a beautiful blonde. Long blonde hair braided intricately, with a grand crown on her head. Long red velvet cape flowing, and a darker red silk dress underneath highlighting the <em> fullness </em> of her body. Walking straight toward the throne, confidence and strength permeated from her. All eyes were on her, except Arthur’s.</p><p>His eyes were on the maiden walking closely behind the blonde.</p><p>Although much less curves than the blonde, with long lithe limbs, her body was a different type of beauty that was covered by a dark blue silk dress. Skin as so pale yet glowing. Strong sharp face, yet her full plump lips made his heart beat faster. He felt her blue eyes piercing his soul and felt his body temperature rise as her eyes slightly crinkled from her grinning just a bit. <br/>
Her dark wavy hair went down to her shoulder, slightly tamed by the circlet on her head.</p><p>
  <em> She must be the princess, maybe the daughter of this Queen?<br/>
No, the Queen looks much too young to have mothered a daughter that age...They seem too similar in age. <br/>
</em>
  <em> Sister then? Well, with how dissimilar Morgana and I looked, possible.<br/>
</em>
  <em> But, nevertheless . . .<br/>
</em>
  <em> If this kingdom called Carloman could be a good ally, the princess marrying Camelot’s king-<br/>
Gods! What am I thinking! She hasn’t even spoken yet!!<br/>
</em>
  <em> But her beauty-<br/>
</em>
  <em> You have Merlin-NO! I mean, Guinevere! Yes, you are currently courting Guinevere-<br/>
</em>
  <em> But realistically, knowing Guinevere’s love for Morgana, I know she will never love me.<br/>
</em>
  <em> Who am I even trying to jest! I know that my heart is Merlin's, anyways. </em>
</p><p>Arthur quickly glanced over to his manservant, then back to the new vision of beauty that was slowly coming close to the throne. </p><p>
  <em> If I cannot have who I want the most, maybe having someone as beautiful at my side will be the best thing I am allowed to have. As long as she is half the being that he is, of course. </em>
</p><p>The visiting guests stopped. </p><p>“I am Artea Pedrazzini, Queen of Carloman-” She took her left hand to motion at the dark haired beauty beside her. “And, this is my wife, Lady Miren. We are currently on our honeymoon.” The queen lovingly looked at her consort.</p><p><em> Nevermind</em>. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Something was off. Very very off.<br/>
Merlin could not pinpoint what it was, but something was off. <br/>
He felt something tingling. Something bothering him. Something. <br/>
It didn’t help that when the queen looked at him and gave him a sly smirk, his heart skipped a beat. <br/>
He could not sense any darkness, not dark magic like he does feel with Morgana’s allies. <br/>
No, it was nothing like that. </p><p>Just something was not right. </p><p>“Let me introduce my companions.” She motioned to two of her men, who had stepped forward.<br/>
“Two of our best knights, Sir Gwalter and my younger brother Sir Morsimus.” Sir Gwalter looked much like Elyan, but with slightly lighter skin and longer hair. Sir Morsimus had a face line very similar to Arthur, but with sharp green eyes and dark silky hair. <br/>
“And, my ladies in waiting, Lady Pericleia and Lady Gaunliena.”<br/>
Lady Pericleia was the shortest of them all, with a petite frame and curly dirty blonde hair. Lady Gaunliena had luscious long brown hair falling along her body, helping her already too-tight dress accentuate her body. Merlin couldn’t help but lift an eyebrow as he saw her throw a wink at Gwaine.</p><p>“Camelot welcomes you with open arms, and so do I.”</p><p>“We understand that this is a very sudden visit, especially from a land that is too far that you have never heard of.” The queen smiles.</p><p>“Yes, but nevertheless, at dark times like these, we are all ways happy meet a new ally” </p><p>“Then, I would very much love to hear about these ‘dark times’ you speak of. We had been originally traveling for leisure. My beloved Miren really wanted to travel somewhere far from home, somewhere no one would know who we are. However, it is a very happy coincidence to come to find our way to Camelot, the kingdom that was just a rumor in our kingdom.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Shortly after their arrival, it was announced that the guest chambers were ready.<br/>
Although the king insisted that they all get settled into their rooms and rest before the ‘modest feast’, which was going to happen that night and one that he had announced suddenly out of nowhere, the queen insisted that she wasn’t tired at all. She stated that she and her knights were far from tired, and wouldn't mind spending some time before the feast to discuss their kingdoms. </p><p>Still having loads of doubts about leaving Arthur while with this queen and her knights, Merlin lead the queen’s wife and her two ladies in waiting.</p><p>Merlin tried to keep the conversation going, not too deep, but trying to catch anything that might help him figure out who they really were. Unfortunately, the only information that Merlin could gather during their 5 minute walk to the guest chambers was how a few years ago, during the preparation of a feast, Lady Pericleia and Lady Gaunliena had tried to steal a pie from the kitchen, and instead of stopping them, Lady Miren had helped them. </p><p> </p><p>After seeing the two ladies in waiting off to their guest chambers, Merlin took the queen’s wife to the last door in the corridor.</p><p>“And, this will be you and your queen’s room.” He pushed open the doors. “It’s not the biggest room in the castle, but it is the nicest guest chamber. It has a great view of the courtyard, which is sometimes useful, I guess. We even had the floors redone last month-” Putting down the luggage next to the bed, Merlin proudly tapped the floor. He heard the women snort.</p><p>“I know that you babble on when you’re nervous, so will you just spit it out.” Lady Miren chuckled as she sat on the bed. </p><p>“Ok, fine.” He frowned. “Who are you <em> really </em>, and what are your intentions for coming to our on this kingdom?”</p><p>“Ok, fine.” She grinned. “My real name is Merlin. Raised in Ealdor, brought up by my father, Hunith. My mother Balinor, was the last Dragonqueen.”</p><p>“WHAT!” Merlin could not help but shout. </p><p>“Fýrbendum fæst” She muttered as her eyes turned gold and the door slammed shut. “-And, I’m also known as Emrys.”</p><p>“Then- you are-”</p><p>“Yes. I am you, and you are me. I am you, from another world, another Camelot.”</p><p>“How am I supposed to believe you!” Merlin waved his hands, motioning to her. “You look nothing like me! I mean-”</p><p>“Yes. I am not male. You are. And that is why we are in this situation . . .” she muttered.</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“Nevermind.” She sighs. “I am from a different world, where many things are the same, yet many are the complete opposite, like the gender of many of the people, for example.”</p><p>“So, you mean, your queen, that’s-”</p><p>“Yes. The Queen of Camelot, Queen Arthur.”</p><p>“HA! <em> Queen </em> Arthur! I should start calling him that, the next time he complains about anything!”</p><p>She giggles.</p><p>“Then, you’re knights. The one that looks way too much like Elyan, Gwalter?”</p><p>“We do have a Lady Elyan back at home.” She grinned.</p><p>“Then that’s actually Gwen! Wow. This is weird.”</p><p>“Yes, finding appropriate sounding names was quite weird, honestly.”</p><p>“But! I still cannot fully trust you! How am I supposed to believe any of this?”</p><p>“My best friend growing up, her name was William-”</p><p>“Very common name! Maybe you asked around some people about him!” He pointed an accusing finger at her.</p><p>“Well, what do you expect me to tell you?”</p><p>“If we are supposed to be the same person, with similar lives. . . we have got to have similar memories, right?” </p><p>“Oh, Gods. Don’t, please, don’t!”</p><p>“What is your most embarrassing memory?”</p><p>“. . .It happened when I was 16!” She covered her face.</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“Father was out of town, and I was alone at home that night.” Her ears slowly turned red.</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“Will walked in unannounced . . .” </p><p>“And, why was that bad?”</p><p>“I was bottomless, only wearing a tunic,” She mumbled.</p><p>“What did he- I mean, she. What did she see?”</p><p>“I had a cucumber, that I was supposed to eat for breakfast that day, inside my cunt! My magic was so out of control, my magic was making that hammer into me so hard! I was actually cumming and screaming when Will had ran into the house!” Miren was almost screaming in embarrassment, speaking as fast as possible. </p><p>“Well, of course in my case, being that I don’t have <em> lady parts</em>, that’s not where the cucumber was <em> in</em>, but close enough.” Merlin gave a nervous laugh, and sat next to her. </p><p>“I haven’t told this to anyone! Not even to my Arthur!”</p><p>“Of course I haven’t either, so your secret is safe with me.”</p><p>“You mean our secret.” She bit her lips.</p><p>“Yes, yes, our secret.” Merlin sighed, and looked at her. "So, you didn't come here on your honeymoon, did you?"</p><p>"Well...me wanting to go somewhere far from our kingdom, somewhere no one knows who we are, that was true."</p><p>“But?”</p><p>“Well, you know how Arthur is a possessive jealous prat, right? Like I’m assuming your’s is too.”</p><p>“Well . . . Uh, Prat, yes.” Merlin looked away and frowned. “Possessive, I wouldn’t know.”</p><p>“Oh. Ooooh.” She grimaced. “I didn’t check that part-”</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“You’re not together, are you . . .”</p><p>“Guess that’s what’s completely opposite about you and me.” He shrugged. “Which reminds me,” Merlin quickly changes the subject. “If your queen is Arthur, then that makes ‘Sir Morsimus’, Morgana. How’d that happen?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Morgana is our greatest enemy right now, how is he <em> your </em> knight?”</p><p>“I really don’t know how to answer that.” She frowns. “Just like Arthur said, Morgana is one of our best knights. He leads most of our battles. Especially when it comes to larger battles, while I protect our queen and defend our men with my magic, Morgana is at the forefront, using her magic to attack our enemies. We are actually a really good team.”</p><p>“Wait!? Magic?”</p><p>“That’s another thing I haven’t mentioned, have I? That’s a big thing that seems to be very different from this world and our; our Camelot allows magic.”</p><p>“Well of course it is!” Merlin groans. “You have the perfect life! It sounds like the life I want!” </p><p>“Not exactly-”</p><p>“Sounds wonderful. Really, it does! You don’t have Morgana trying to kill everyone, all the time.  Or, any other magic user that still holds a grudge against Uther. You get to use your magic openly without worrying about your head getting chopped off, so you can openly protect your king- I mean, queen! You don’t have to worry about running behind everyone’s back to make sure they don’t die. You don’t have to feel like you’re betraying the ones you love! You don’t have to lie to the person you love! If anything, you were even able to marry the person you love!!” </p><p>“Well it’s not all sunshine and rainbows, Merlin!” She shouts. “How can I be truly happy when I can’t make one of her biggest dreams come true and the one thing the country seems to want from her right now!”</p><p>“Really? Cause it sounds like you can! You’re bloody Emrys, too. You know? We’re both supposed to be the most powerful beings on our earths.” He sarcastically wiggled his fingers. ”That’s what got you all here, isn’t it? Your magic. Isn’t it?”</p><p>“A CHILD.” She shouted, face red with frustration.</p><p>“A child?”</p><p>“YES. Her wish since she was a child and what the kingdom wants from her the most, an heir. The only thing I cannot give her. And also, the one condition that the court had given us for allowing us to marry . . .” <br/>
Tears started to stream down her face, and he fell silent. <br/>
“Providing an heir. The most normal basic thing for a married couple to do usually. Create a child. Just because I don’t have-” She waved to the general direction of the other’s crotch. “<em> That </em>.”</p><p>“. . . But, you know, Magic?” He shrugs, trying to sound reassuring.</p><p>“You don’t think I’ve tried <em> things</em>?” She looked at him. “Hours and hours, Arthur and I spent looking at volumes and volumes of books!  Following leads, talking to so many druids and creatures. But, it all wasn’t <em> right </em>. ‘Making’ life, what we would have made would be not real. Not a genuine child.”</p><p>“That makes sense, I guess.” Merlin frowns. </p><p>“So, that’s why we’re here.” She sighs.</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>She took a deep breath, then looked at Merlin, straight into his eyes.</p><p>“From one Merlin to another, I’d like to ask you to get my Arthur pregnant.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello, lovelies!!<br/>I started to write/think up this plot to give myself the challenge of writing threesomes and possibly foursomes, and I have an overall idea of how this fic will go on from here. BUT. I haven't really written more than I have posted right now,<br/>so I am really open to ideas and suggestions! </p><p>Kudos and comments are very much loved!</p><p>See you next time!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: I originally was just adding Gwercival in as garnish. The garnish turned into a huge salad that serves four people. I’m sorry if you were looking forward to Merthur for this chapter. They’ve turned into the dressing and bacon bits of the salad.<br/>I promise there will be Merthur. Lots of it. Someday. </p>
<p>Enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gwaine couldn’t help but continue to look at the visiting queen and her wife with envy.<br/>
</span>
  <span>Although sitting next to Arthur, as the feast continued, they were allowed to openly show affection toward each other as newlyweds on their honeymoon; just exactly what he wanted to be doing right now.<br/>
</span>
  <span>He felt a large yet gentle</span>
  <span> hand land on his thigh. Feeling as if being pulled out of a trance, he quickly looked up to the man sitting next to him. His lover, no, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>Husband</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Percival. The larger man was looking at him with knowing sympathetic eyes. Gwaine could not help but grin at the other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They too were newlyweds, just a week into their marriage, but no one else could know.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was not that they were not allowed to be together, per say. They both did not really have a family lineage that they had to protect. They both didn’t have to sire children for their families. It was really up to them who they choose to be with. Unfortunately, ever since it was painfully obvious how obsessed their then prince and now king was with a certain manservant, there was an unwritten law among the knights and even some of the younger court members. <br/>
</span>
  <span>No one dared hold a relationship with another male, especially among themselves, if they did not want to be at the receiving end of Arthur’s silent wrath. Some seemed to have casual tumbles with each other, but even then they knew to keep it hidden from their king. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, even is such a situation, just under a month ago during night patrol Percival led Gwaine to a clearing, where the moon and stars surrounded them without the obstruction of trees or mountains. Getting on one knee, Percival took out a simple ring from his pocket. Before they knew it, Gwaine’s face was buried in Percival’s neck, wetting his cloak with tears. Gwaine was always a romantic, but was never for being on the receiving end, but Percival had made him want all the romance he could get.<br/>
</span>
  <span>Percival had also made Gwaine softer too. Last week they were finally able to sneak unnoticed into the church, and with only the moonlight shining upon them, they each said their vows. Gwaine had so many stupid jokes filling his vows, everything from the amount of bad mead they had two nights before to the size of Percival’s cock. However, as soon as their eyes met under the moonlight, all stupid thoughts went out the window. All he could do was to explain all his feelings, how Percival had changed him. How all he ever wanted from now and forever was him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gwaine.” Percival leaned in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>considering</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” That was their code word. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not sure, yet . . .”<br/>
</span>
  <span>Gwaine was too infamous for flirting with anyone, and bedding whoever would say yes. Unfortunately, this was something they had found out early on in their relationship was a handicap. If no one saw him trying to get into someone’s pants for even a week or two, all the knights started to talk. That was why they needed to have him be seen with people. That was why every time there were nobles visiting Camelot, Percival would give him his blessings and Gwaine would pick someone out. He would spend time talking to them, and be seen walking with them towards his chambers or their chambers. <br/>
</span>
  <span>Of course some ladies were disappointed, but many seemed to actually be happy to have a knight just talk to them and not bed them.<br/>
</span>
  <span>Gwaine looked around. Other than the guest of honor and her people, the other visiting nobles were due to stay at least a week or more. For safety, it would have to be someone the queen had brought. <br/>
</span>
  <span>The two knights she had brought were out of the question. They had been having eye sex for the past few hours, practically since the feast had started. So his only choices were the two ladies in waiting.<br/>
</span>
  <span>The obvious choice was the brunette. She had winked at him when first entering the throne room that afternoon. Her unbelievably tight dress had many of the other knights and noblemen staring, especially every time she leaned forward. However, Gwaine couldn’t help looking at the blonde sitting next to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lady Pericleia.” He whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” Now Percival was full on looking at him. “Really?”<br/>
</span>
  <span>She looked very young, maybe barley out of her teens. Small, tiny even. Very different to what he used to chase. With her round rosy cheeks, she was adorable and cute. Not someone you would want to flirt and bed, but someone you would want to gently pet on the head and protect. <br/>
</span>
  <span>Gwaine couldn’t quite put a finger on it, but looking at her he just really wanted to simply talk with her, spend time with her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Definitely.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok.” Percival shrugged and chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few minutes of keeping a keen eye on her, he saw her yawn.<br/>
</span>
  <span>This was his chance. Swiftly, Gwaine went to her side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lady Pericleia, you look very tired.” He put on his most gentle smile. “I would very much like to escort you to your room. Keep you safe and make sure you don’t get lost in our huge castle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Sir Gwaine.” She giggled. “That would be lovely.” <br/>
</span>
  <span>He would feel most of the table staring at him and heard a few murmuring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Perfect.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was exactly what he needed. Although he knew some would find it odd who he chose, everyone would know he was leaving the feast with her. <br/>
</span>
  <span>Of course, getting some time alone with her was just a bonus. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur couldn’t help starie momentarily at Gwaine as he left the feast. He should care that his knight just simply slipped away from the feast practically unannounced. However, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> he really didn’t mind. A few older knights and lords had already left calling it a night anyways, and of course it wasn’t abnormal to see Gwaine walk off with a lady, and sometimes even a visiting knight or nobleman. What really took him by surprise was the choice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I thought he would go for-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur looked over to where Lady Pericleia was sitting just moments ago. The king could not help but widen his eyes slightly.<br/>
</span>
  <span>Lady Gaunliena was visibly angry. She wasn’t red, fuming with anger, but it was easy to see she was very irritated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Guess she was trying to get Gwaine’s attention . . Mad that Lady Pericleia caught his eye . . ?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at where she was looking. She was staring daggers </span>
  <em>
    <span>at</span>
  </em>
  <span> Gwaine. She was mad </span>
  <em>
    <span>at</span>
  </em>
  <span> Gwaine.<br/>
</span>
  <span>Arthur slowly saw her face morph from anger to sadness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew the feeling she was feeling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the turmoil he had felt everyday when he saw Merlin walk away with someone else. Leaving a room or leaving the training grounds with someone, smiling at them, laughing with them.<br/>
</span>
  <span>Arthur sighed and looked to the queen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Queen Artea, it is starting to get late, shall we call it a night?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. However, may I ask for a bit of your time later on? I would like to discuss with you about something of importance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” Arthur cocks an eyebrow. “Well, maybe in the throne room in around an hour?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would rather it be somewhere more private.” She said in a bit of a serious tone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see. Will my bedchamber be alright?” He blushed hearing what he had said himself. “O-of course, if Lady Miren does not mind! Or, uh, she can join you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That would be perfect.” The queen covered her mouth as she chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>About to leave the feast he stopped as he felt a nimble finger slowly slid down his spine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good evening, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sir</span>
  </em>
  <span> Percival.” A sultry voice invaded his ears.<br/>
</span>
  <span>He quickly turned around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gwaine felt a light tug at his sleeves as he closed the doors to the guest chamber.<br/>
</span>
  <span>He turned and was met with big wishful eyes staring at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh-” Gwaine frowns slightly. “I should probably let you know that I really did just want to escort you to your room, m’lady.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh . . .” He felt his heart sink to his stomach seeing her reaction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am truly sorry if I lead you on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No no.” She smiled weakly, looking away.“It really isn’t your fault.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>After a beat of silence she looked back to him.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Sir Gwaine . . . am I, um, unattractive in your eyes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What! No!! Definitely not! It’s nothing like that!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see . . .” Gwaine now felt his heart clenching as he saw a tear suddenly fall from her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh gods! I am very sorry, Lady Pericleia! I-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No no.” She quickly wipes her tears with her sleeves. “It was very eye opening to see that I am truly undesirable.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! Definitely, no! What?” Confused but trying to deal with this mess he had unintentionally caused, Gwaine led her to a chair. “Please Lady Pericleia, don’t think that that’s what I’m trying to tell you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, of course, it’s just-” she sat on the chair and forced out a laugh. “I thought that it would help me, make me feel desirable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, why would you ever feel that way!” Getting on his knee, Gwaine gently cupped her face. “Lady Pericleia, you are such a sweet sweet lady. Absolutely beautiful. There is no way that </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> could </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> find you unattractive.” <br/>
</span>
  <span>As he wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumbs, she finally gave him a genuine smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you. Even if you are just joking, coming from you, it does mean a lot to me.” She quickly looked away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would you think I’m joking!” He takes the other chair and sits in front of her. “And, why do you feel that you are not as beautiful as you are?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, there is a- this person, who, um-I, uh . . . Is very important to me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A very special person to you, I suppose.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>Turning slightly red, she silently nodded. Gwaine couldn’t help but think she was so adorable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So did, this special person of yours, did they tell you that you were ‘unattractive’ or ‘undesirable’?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” She shook her head again. “But, actions. Actions speak loudly, correct?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” He chuckled. “Actions do speak louder than words. But! That is according to the action or the words!” He gently takes her hand. “So tell me, my lovely Lady Pericleia! What utterly terrible things did this horrid monster do to you to make you feel this way?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you can’t call her a monster!” She suddenly bursts out laughing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, really? And Why can I not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because, she-” She tries to contain her laughter, but fails. “She- she is you! No- I mean.” Her laugh dies down to a giggle. “She is very much like you-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dashing? Handsome? Great hair?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I mean! Yes! Well-” Sighing, the lady lets her shoulders sag. “Lets just say that I have heard, um, rumors. Yes. Rumors about you. About you, Sir Gwaine, and your tumbling habits.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tumbling-”<br/>
</span>
  <span>She motioned to the bed.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Ah, I see.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And, you see, she has similar </span>
  <em>
    <span>rumors</span>
  </em>
  <span> as well.” In nervousness, she bit her lower lips. “So, I thought that. . . if you do as the rumor says and were to bed me, I thought that it could at least make me feel somewhat desirable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can sort of understand your logic. But, as I said, what did she do to push yourself to think of such a thing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing.” She nodded and looked over to the bed. “She </span>
  <em>
    <span>tumbles</span>
  </em>
  <span> with many men, even with more than a few women. But never me-” She clutched her dress. “Never showing any interest toward me. If anything, recently she has been avoiding me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Avoiding you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” She nodded again. “Before we would spend a lot of our free time together, enjoy going to the lower town to shop together. . . Even the Tavern sometimes! But, for the past few weeks, we haven’t been able to spend time together. Every time I try to speak to her, she is being flirtatious with someone else . . .”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lady Gaunliena-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” The blonde looked in shock as he mentioned the other lady’s name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Lady Gaunliena, isn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. Yes. It’s Gw-Gaunliena.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“. . . Are you SERIOUS?” Merlin almost screamed as she was undoing the laces on her queen’s dress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Merl</span>
  </em>
  <span>in!” the queen shouted. “What did I say about screaming into my ears!?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh. . . only do it when we’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>doing it</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” She received a quick slap on the arm from Arthur. “OW!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ANYWAYS.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, your royal pratness . . .” the former maidservent quickly finished undoing the highly uncomfortable dress. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what are your thoughts?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That you’re crazy. How in the world do you think </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> is going to work?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmmm.” She pretended to think. “Not really answering my question.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>The queen sighed, and went to sit on the chair next to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is because he is I, and I am him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are the same person.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” The sorceress slowly nodded. “But, there are </span>
  <em>
    <span>many</span>
  </em>
  <span> things that are very </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> different.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And, have you thought about things like why </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> are together and </span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span> are not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just hurry up and dress me into a more comfortable dress.” The queen stood back up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And, this is why I recommended bringing George with us . . .”  As Merlin’s eyes turned gold, one of Arthur’s dresses flew into her hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, shut up. Don’t deny enjoying dressing </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> undressing me, you minx.” Arthur slowly combed her fingers through Merlin’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You caught me.” The younger one chuckled as she leaned in and laid a gentle kiss onto her wife’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everybody!!<br/>So. Yeah. That wasn't as Merthur as I thought it would be. lol<br/>I'm starting to think I should take Gwaines' and Percivals' story, and make it a sidequel instead of keeping it fully in this fic?<br/>Of course, that is assuming that there are people that want to see them also get down and dirty.</p>
<p>Anyways!<br/>Next will be mainly Merthur and (hopefully) where it starts getting hot! &lt;3</p>
<p>Comments and ideas are very veryy veryyy welcome!!!<br/>See you next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>